A capacitive element of a MIM structure in which an insulating capacitance film is interposed between lower and upper electrodes made of metal is useful particularly as a capacitive element mounted in a wireless communication system LSI (Large Scale Integrated Circuit) in that it has a small resistive component and can be fabricated in large size and high density.
The capacitance of the capacitive element of the MIM structure (“MIM capacitive element”) is approximately proportional to the area facing the lower electrode and the upper electrode. Accordingly, in an integrated circuit (“IC”) chip (semiconductor device) mounted with the MIM capacitive element, the area occupied by the MIM capacitive element is large, thereby making it difficult to reduce a chip size.